El cazador de la pregunta
by LordFrieza
Summary: Nota del Autor: Quiero decir que esta historia fue inspirada por la historia Nice Guys de Janagirl, y de Parallels de The Lady Isis. También quiero agradecer a mi Co-Autora  Janagirl por ayudarme a desarrollar la idea.


_Nota del Autor: Quiero decir que esta historia fue inspirada por la historia Nice Guys de Janagirl, y de Parallels de The Lady Isis. También quiero agradecer a mi Co-Autora Janagirl por ayudarme a desarrollar la idea. Esta historia es tanto de ella como mía. Bueno, con eso dicho empecemos._

**El cazador de la pregunta**

Alexandra Luthor me lanza una mirada muy maliciosa sobre mi hombro mientras me muevo hacia ella silenciosamente.

Sus labios se ondulan entre una risa del gato de Cheshire, "¿Pregunta, no es así? Creo que tomaste algo que me pertenece."

Mientras mis manos remueven rápidamente la corbata que estoy usando, sigo de cerca de Alexandra o 'Alex´, Luthor sabiendo que se tiene hacer. Empecé a hablar mientras me acercaba más a Alex, "¿Has visto las últimas encuestas? Empieza a parecer que serás nuestra próxima presidente; igual que en el otro mundo."

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Alex mientras me mira, El loco conspiratorio de la liga. Su sonrisa se convierte en risa escalofriante mientras me mira mientras aprieto en mis manos mi corbata. "Bien yo no apostaría en mi contra."

Asiento mi cabeza. Después de todo, no hay ninguna razón de alarmarla más de lo que ya está; no que lo esté mostrando. "No, no sería prudente. Quiero que entiendas algo, Luthor; aunque mi aversión hacia ti como ser humano es inmensa lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es personal."

Luthor giro su cabeza mientras me observaba. ¿Oh vamos, de que estás hablando?

La miro y decido que debo explicarle; después de todo, ella necesita saber por qué estoy aquí haciendo esto. "Todo lo que existe tiene una naturaleza específica, cada entidad existe como algo en particular y tiene características que son parte de lo que es. A es A y sin importar a que realidad pertenezca Luthor es Luthor, si voy a salvar al mundo, tu existencia debe llegar a su fin, antes de que asumas el cargo."

Una sonrisa escapa de Alex causando su sonrisa crecer mas si eso fuese posible. "¿…Vas a matarme para impedir que Superwoman lo haga?"

Una vez más asiento con mi cabeza. Estoy más cerca de ella para que no pueda escarpar; ninguno de los dos podrá. Me voy a pudrir, sé que me voy a pudrir, pero me voy a pudrir sabiendo que salve el planeta, sabiendo que por una vez en mi miserable vida que me volví un todo con Halen mientras él me hacia el amor. "Todos saben que estoy chiflada. La reputación de la Liga de la Justicia sobrevirará mis actos y el legado de Superwoman quedará intacto."

La corbata encuentra su forma de llegar alrededor del cuello de Alex no antes me sujeta y me levanta al aire sin ningún esfuerzo al aire, la razón de que mi plan ha sido divertido se vuelve perfectamente claro. "Interesante plan. Desafortunadamente para ti, no es factible.

Siento el duro punzón de un puño golpeándome mientras Luthor ataca mi cara una y otra vez y luego lanzándome en contra de una mesa. Siento mis piernas doliéndome luego entumeciéndose, digo una oración silenciosa que mis piernas no estén rotas. Una vez más ella me alza al aire y tomo cada onza de fuerza que me queda para no gritar de dolor.

"Ahora acerca de esos archivos que robaste" Alex sisea

Me rehúso a hablar mientras me mira ferozmente, decidiendo que hacer después. De repente me encuentro volando en el aire siento un fuego quemante por toda mi espina del impacto de estrellarme contra la ventana. Para horror siento que la ventana está cediendo y empiezo a caer fuera del edificio hacia Metrópolis. Mi mente no está en Luthor, la conspiración, o en otra cosa. En su lugar me encuentro pensado acerca de Halen deseando que tuviera más tiempo para pasar con él.

Un grito se escapa de mi boca y el mundo se rompe.

(Cuarto de Halen y Victoria)

Siento dos brazos fuertes alrededor mío suavemente calmando mi llanto.

"Shhh está bien bebé; estoy aquí." Escucho la gentil voz de Halen mientras sus labios con dulzura acarician mi cabello pelirrojo.

Me relajo en él y para ser honesta estoy alegre que me haya convencido en dormir desnuda como él siempre lo hace, aunque cuando hacemos esto dormir no es lo que usualmente ocurre. Pero ahora mismo sentir su piel contra la mí es suficiente para alejar las pesadillas, mientras me muevo descanso entre sus piernas. Sus brazos se envuelven en mi cintura mientras me sostiene como a una niña y me siento a salvo. El sonido del latir de su corazón me relaja lentamente como su fuera una canción de cuna hasta que quédo dormida.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que está causando las pesadillas?" El me pregunta cuidadosamente, apretando su agarre alrededor de mi pequeña cintura.

Me tensiono y casi puedo sentir ansiedad mientras que el continua sujetándome. Ha sido una regla no escrita entre nosotros; el no pregunta acerca de lo que pasó en Cadmus, y yo trato de olvidar. El problema es que donde sea que estoy en unas paredes blancas., el inconfundible olor estéril de in hospital, o técnicos uniformados o guardias corriendo, me pone al borde y empiezo a sentir pánico en silencio.

_¿Cómo puedo contarte lo que ellos me hicieron ver? Las realidades alternativas que ellos crearon que ni siquiera existen. Mundos donde me hacían matarte, mundos donde eras asesinado en frente mío, o donde yo era asesinada en frente tuyo. Realidades que ellos crearon donde renunciabas a la liga después de mi muerte y te unías con Silvia Wilson y Walmart. Pienso mientras siento sus manos frotando con dulzura mi espalda._

"No quiero hablar de eso" digo suavemente.

Halen asiente antes de sonreír, una sonrisa que conozco muy bien. El descansa su cabeza en mis hombros y susurra en mi oído, "¿Te gustaría que las pesadillas se fueran por un rato?"

Por primera vez desde que despierto sonrío suavemente, ahora eso es exacto lo que quiero. "Si por favor". Susurro en voz muy baja mientras rozo mi cadera contra la suya.

La más leve sonrisa crece en mis labios mientras lo siento endurecerse contra mi parte interna del muslo, sus manos acercándose a mis pechos. Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo se siente atraído hacia ellas, especialmente desde que siempre las he encontrado molestas e inútiles.

Mientras tienta mis pezones. Mi mente empieza a pensar que no son inútiles después de todo. Pronto la sensación de él, su esencia, los besos suaves y ligeros pellizcos en mi cuello provoca mi propia excitación. Me doy vuelta hacia a él y lo beso ligeramente, chupando su labio inferior entre los míos. Mis manos encuentran su rígido miembro y empiezo a acariciarlo.

La primera vez que lo toque tan tímidamente y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había satisfecho a un hombre. Habia estado temerosa que tal vez no le gustase pero en minutos lo tenía reducido a un charco lloriqueando por mas, como lo hace ahora.

"Halen…" gimo y siento un dedo entrando en mí. Empiezo a gemir su nombre una y otra vez mientras acaricia mi clítoris, y sé que pronto mi mente entrará a un estado primordial donde ya no me importara nada más que tenerlo dentro mío.

El pensamiento de que tal vez la tienda de 'adultos' esté ligada con los Illuminati para la dominación del mundo debido a la pérdida de autocontrol cruza mi mente, pero en el pensamiento se desvanece en segundos mientras él me acuesta y me besa bajando y bajando hasta que su lengua entra en mi. Empiezo a perder importante piezas de información mientras me da tan delicioso placer, gimiendo para que que no pare.

Cuando finalmente alcanzo mi máximo después de haber sido satisfecha hasta que empiezo a sentir miedo de morir por tanto placer , mi propio nombre se me escapa en mi clímax, jadeando el suyo. Luego de descender desde lo alto, Halen parece bastante satisfecho, y empiezo a sentir la urgencia de satisfacerlo tanto como me complació.

Determinada de tomar de nuevo el control, me muevo despacio hasta que soy capaz de tenerlo en mi boca. Escucho sus suaves gemidos y lo siento dentro mío, amando mi habilidad de hacerlo feliz después de lo que hace por mí. Pronto, ninguno de los dos puede soportarlo y me encuentro en mis manos y rodillas, Su aliento caliente jadeando en mi espalda, a pesar de la crudeza de la posición no es nada mas pero amor y ternura en su tocar.

Subimos las deliciosas montañas de placer juntos y colapso en la cama luego de alcanzar mi máximo al mismo tiempo. Sonrío sabiendo que las pesadillas no volverán esta noche, y sabiendo que la única persona que importa me ama.

"¿Mejor?" Halen bosteza, acariciando mi cabello.

Me acerco a su pecho y rio ligeramente," Si, lo disfrute y ¿tú?"

"Por supuesto que sí, bebe." Él sonríe. "Estas mejorando cada vez en eso."

Siento que el color sube hasta mis mejillas, mitad orgullo, mitad vergüenza. "Gracias."

"No hay problema, Digo la práctica hace al maestro y enserio me encanta practicar conti-"

"No eso, Halen, lo digo… por todo". Le explico tímidamente, agradecerle algo a algo es algo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. "Has sido tan bueno conmigo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y no solo eso, sino que tu probablemente eres la razón por la que salí de allí en primer lugar."

"maldita sea yo te saque de ese lugar. Victoria, ellos te están torturando! Cuando llegue allí estabas amarrada a una tabla siendo… siendo…" El pasó saliva odiando al recuerdo. "tú sabes."

"¿Electrocutada?"

"Si, eso." Frunce el ceño. "Demonios solo se eso porque lo vi, además de eso no tengo idea que hicieron contigo."

Me estremezco a la amargura de su voz. "Te digo que cosas que pasaron allá."

"¡Si, cuando estás hablando dormida y no tienes idea que lo estás haciendo!" Halen dice bruscamente. Su voz se suaviza cuando ve mi rostro, "Confió en ti hasta con mi vida, Q, ¿tu no confías en mí?

Me volteo, avergonzada. "Si más que a cualquiera." Por supuesto que confío en él; lo amo, Halen es mi otra mitad, la única cosa buena en mi miserable vida. Por eso no puedo decirle, Si lo hiciera el me dejaría y yo estaría destrozada.

Si Halen supiera todo lo que ellos me hicieron el jamás me podría mirar a los ojos de nuevo. Él sabe que me electrocutaron para revelar lo que sabía, no mas . Él no tiene idea que ellos me hicieron ver cosas, cosas tan horribles, que ellos me golpeaban hasta quedar sangrando e inconsciente, o que ellos…

Paso saliva silenciosamente, jamás le diré a Halen eso. No puedo decirle nada acerca de lo que pasó, especialmente lo que ese bastardo me hizo y mucho menos que lo disfruté. Él jamás entendería, no me ve como su Victoria en cambio, me vería como una escoria sin valor que no tendría deseo alguno de estar conmigo.

No podría sobrevivir, si me dejara.

"¿Victoria, estas ahí?". Me molesta, quitándome un mechón pelirrojo de mi cara.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando" Me disculpo, sonriéndole valientemente, "estoy bien"

Él estudia mi cara por uno momento no antes de suspirar y besarme en la frente, "No, no lo estás. ¿Porque no me dices, bebe? Te amo y siempre te amaré."

_Porque si te dijera lo que pasó ya no me amarías._ "Ya te dije no es nada." Le dijo en su lugar.

El suspira y me acerca lo más posible a su cuerpo; abrazándome tan fuerte que apenas si puedo respirar. Debería estar más preocupada por mis pulmones, pero disfruto demasiado para decirle que para. "En serio Halen, estoy bien"

Pero mientras vamos a la deriva del sueño abrazándonos, los dos sabemos que una total mentira.


End file.
